Mark Zuckerberg's Minecraft Adventures
by Oracle Engine
Summary: After Zuckerberg's trial, he is sentenced to death. As he is being gunned down by a firing squad his consciousness fades away. he wakes up in Minecraft
1. Chapter 1

m arck succerberg is a smart guy wh io made facebook. after succerberg got arrested for sellingfacebook profils to th e us govurnmnent, he got sent to minecrtaft world because herobrine got mad at him. when zuccbregr got in minecraft world he started punchingn a treee. when he was done punching trees he made a bench and made a pickaxe and made an ax and made a sword and then built a house. after he was done he checked facebook and then drank water and ate a pig. then he killd a chikne and ated that thing too. he thought the chicknen was yummy in his zuccerburg tummy. then he drank water again because he got thirsty. hes water was also yummy in his tummy. then it was nightim e. before he went to sleep he plaeyd fortnite on his minebox one. he had a lot of fun playing fortnit. then he went to sleep.

 _ **end chaptre 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

markk suckerberg woked up after a long nite of playing fortnight. when he waked up he walkd outside his house to find a creeper. he iked this creeper. the creeper liked him too. they went back inside his house and played fortnite together. the creeper asked for vbucks. mark zuccerberg killed the creeper because the vbucks were all his. after he killed the creeper and got a victry royal he went to kill another chicken to post on facbook. he got a lot of likes for his chicken. then all of a sudden herobrine shows up and wants to fite marc zukcerbirg! herobrine pull s out his sword and swings it. mark zuccerburg pulls out his facesbooc spear and swings it. he blocks herbrine s sword. zuccerburg swings again. herobrine dies.

 ** _end chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

 **Salutations fellow readers of culture! I am the author of this fine written work, A Big Black Ragsdale. I can tell many of you have been awaiting the next _thrilling_ chapter of _"Mark Zuckerberg's Minecraft Adventures"_. The wait is now over! I present to you, the prize for your everlasting patience, Chapter 3.**

mark z uccerbegrg wokeded up amd peed in his minecraft housess toilet. he had to pee really bad becasue he fell asleep after killing herborine and stuff. after he wokde up amd peed he went outside of his house and saw Luis Fonsi. onse Luis Fonsi saw zuckerberg he started singing Despacito. Marck hated Despacito. he killed Luis Fonsi for singing despacito in front of him. once Luis Fonsi was dead his chest exploded, and out of his bloodee remains came out Todd Howard. Todd stood up strait and stared at Zukcerbeg for 5 minutes. then John Denver's _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ began playing out of nowhere. Mark liked John Denver's _Take Me Home, Country Roads._ Mark thanked Todd Howard for playing a good song. makr also then bought 18.492 copies of _Fallout 76_ : _Tricenntanial Edition_ as thanks for playing such a good song.

mark went home and played _Fallout 76: Tricenntanial Edition_ and when he was done he went to sleep.

 ** _end chapter 3_**

 ** _this chapter was sponsored by Bethesda™ Game Works_**


	4. Chapter 4

Mark Zucferverg wakend up after playing hus 18.492 copies of _Fallout 76: Tricenntenial Edition_ and eated the chiken he had sitting in his micnercaft chest in his micnercaft house. Mark zucerbrg went back to sleep because he had stayed up vry latee playinng his game s. Mrac woke uo in the middle of th night with sleep paralisis and ssw something. at the foot of his bed there wass a silver thing dancing. there was nusic Playing in the background. The creature was breaking it fucking down. If Mrak could move he would get up and join it.

someHow he fell back asleep. H e still had sleep Paralisis. he could bareky see. but he saw something wesring a business suit. it moved forwsrd ever so slightly. IT WAS OBUNGA. mark was very fritened. he prayed for Notch to come save him before Obunga could give him Obungacare. Mark passdd out from fright. when Mark woke up, he checked his Minecraft health insurance. Mark had Obungacare now.

How will mark get out of this situation?

 ** _end chaoter 4_**


	5. funf

märk zumcerbegegr ope ned up hhis minecrfat bank accownt to chehc his obungacare paymints. mork was pyaying a loat of moany to pa yfo r obungacare. mirc hadded a ideeya to get rid of obungacare. he wawked outsīd he's minnercft hows and went intoa cave where obunga livd. wen myrk was insi dethe cvae he sæd outlou d: "Limsten heer obunga. furst im gonna **SHID.** and then. and then im gonna **FARD**. and aftr that. im gonna **PEED.** and finaly. im gonna **CAMED.** "

zumcirborgam then wallkd back ou tof the cvae. he saw obungah aving a seizure. murk made a big funny laff. he was happy that obingor fucking died. mərk ranned bac to hes mincroift homse.

he coomkeded obangum's corpse. he had taekn obangladesh's body wen he deaded. he maked a big crumchy when he eated obermgrs bobdy. myrrrc did not kno wif this was cannibalism. moirac did not cär.

after he finishd eeting obankos yummy body. he went to his mýncreft roo m. zukkkkkkkkkkkrbrg strtd upp hi s minebox one. he wa s inthe moood to plai FOOOOOOOORRRRGNIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEE. oh nosies. one big problem hapeened. onli one thing showed on hes minebocs one.

3 words came up on the skreen. mark was fritened. the wurds said. **buy destiny 2.**

how will moirimcak zumfyrbrackem get out of this one?


End file.
